A helping hand on your back
by HiddenYori
Summary: AU:Sebastain and his twin go to Dalton during season two. Kurt meets them instead of Blaine when he tries spying, and he doesn't hate them but he also doesn't like them. They aren't his friends but they aren't his enemies. To be honest, most of the time Sebastain and Theo Smythe are just around. I do not own glee


So this is an AU story where Sebastain goes to Dalton during season two and has a twin who goes to school with him. The story should fallow cannon loosely when it comes to major plot points. It will differ when it comes to Sebastian's story and focus more on the Warbler's and less on the New Directions. Eventually the story will be a Sebastain/Kurt.

So just a quick comments to help understand the flow of the story, if a whole sentence or section is italics that means it is being said in french. Most conversation that are just between Theo and Sebastain are in french. If only a single word is italicized that probably means the word is being said sarcastically.

Also, 'Warblers 4 Life' and 'I Hate Ohio' are text conversations. 'Warblers 4 Life' is a group conversation between the current members of the Warblers. 'I Hate Ohio' is a conversation just between Theo and Sebastain.

* * *

"_I have to say, Mr. Smythe and Smythe both of you wrote beautiful essays on the history leading up to World War 2 in France. They were not only rich in detail but also your use of the English language is phenomenal, better I would say than some of your classmates who grew up speaking it." _

Theo Smythe slips a boyish grin onto their face, a grin that they knew teacher's love because it comes off as both shy but confident. Which is a pleasant contrast to Sebastian's sly but earnest smirk, a smirk that they knew teacher's begrudgingly came to respect as the school year dragged on.

"Thank you, Madame. Your praise makes the time we spent writing the paper worth it." Theo says, waving at the teacher cheerfully as they follow Sebastian's long strides out of the room and out of earshot. "_What an uptight bitch. 'Your use of the English language is phenomenal'. Just because we went to school is France doesn't mean we don't speak English. Our father is the state attorney! I mean honestly, did she google translate that little speech? Her pronunciation is terrible and her accent almost unintelligible._"

Sebastian raises an unimpressed eyebrow. "_It's Ohio, Theo. Honestly what did you expect from such a backwater place. I heard from father that there is a public schools close by that don't have protection to prevents discrimination and bullying based on sexuality. Can you imagine?_"

"_Seriously_?" Theo feels their face scrunch in disgust. "_Anyways. Did you get an invitation to audition for the Warblers? I found mine tapped to my locker after lunch._"

"_Ya. They left my invitation on my desk in history."_

"_Grand-pere has already called to talk about addition music. He suggested that I use the same song he auditioned with 'O Sole Mio'. Sebastian I nearly fell asleep just talking about the song, not to mention it's not even in my range. Do you know how many times he's made me sing 'O Sole Mio'?_"

"_Father and Grand-pere must have coordinated because father called me. He suggested I use the same song he used to addition with 'Voici La Vaste Plaine'. I can still hear him singing it in my head, I don't know if you realize this but our father's singing voice sounds like a can-opener._"

Theo hesitates slightly, "_You know, they expect at least one of us to addition. I'm sure they assume it will be me because I have had more training. So if you want, I can just accept the invitation to get them to back off._"

"_No._" Sebastian declarers with finality. "_I'll be the one joining the Warblers. I've seen the way some of them have been eyeing use like a meal. You should focus your attention on joining and leading 'Young Lawyer's of Tomorrow' and the two of us will both join lacrosse together. I don't want you being an actual singer in the choir, if Father or Grand-pere say anything join as a non singing member._"

"_No argument from me, show choir isn't exactly my kind of singing. But I'll also sing up to be your 'Warbler Assistant'. I mean who wouldn't want the degrading job of caring you backpack around and steaming your jacket_?"

"_Honestly-_"

"Hello, Wesley. How are you this morning?" Theo cut off Sebastian mid sentence, voice filling with so much enthusiasm that the contrast nearly gave Sebastian a case of whiplash. "I was just talking to Sebastian about how cool it would be to become a Warbler. Too bad I can't sing very well, but that's okay because I'm going to become Sebastian's 'Warbler Assistant' if he's accepted into the group. That way I can stay close to the action and maybe even help you guys."

Wes gives the siblings a critical looks, similar to how a predator sizes up its prey, "I see. Is your family open to the idea of you not being an actual Warbler, Theo? If not, I'm sure we can find a place for you to be seen but not heard."

"Our family only requires one of us in the group." The Smythe soothes the older boy's worries with practiced easily. "I even heard that our Father is planning to make a _small _donation so that the Warblers can do some team bonding _if_ Big Brother 'Bastain is allowed to join. I think I will call him and recommend a small trip to New York City, you guys could just use our family's airplane and stay in our uncle's _modest_ hotel in Manhattan."

"That sounds like a wonderful team bonding activity, Theodore. Maybe you could become the treasure of the Warblers, so you can help to ensure such activities can happen frequently in the future."

"That sounds like a lot of fun, Wesley. Hey, if I become the treasure of the club that would technically makes me an official Warbler, does it not? Oh, Grand-pere will be so happy to hear such great news."

"I'm glad we could find a position that can use your unique talents. The Warblers are always happy to welcome as many members as possible, even if they don't have the ability to sing as well as us." Wes offers the exuberant classmate before him a humoring head pat before turning to the silent Sebastian leaning against his locker carelessly. "All prospective members are expected to come to a performance tomorrow afternoon in the Senior commons. Do you know who Katy Perry is?"

Sebastian could feel his eyebrow twitch in annoyance but covered the slip up with a confused grin, "I can't say I've ever heard of them? Are they famous here?"

"They're pretty well know here, maybe you two can look up a few of her videos tonight. We'll be performing the song 'Teenage Dream', if it's possible try to be familiar with the lyrics even if you don't really know what they mean."

Wes gives both siblings a short nod goodbye before continue his way down the hallway towards his next class. Sebastian watches smugly as the teen get out of earshot-

"_Never heard of Katy Perry. France is another country not another planet. Honestly, Sebastian this is becoming ridiculous. We speak perfect American English! I hate it here."_

Wes feels himself shiver as he walks away from the Smythe siblings, dimly hearing Theo's rapid fire french fill the hallway. He has never wished more that Dalton offered french instead of Latin, German, Portuguese, and Italian.

Both siblings hold an unsettling intensity about them that went above and beyond the intensity of other 'old money' students that walk the halls of Dalton. Everything about them seems to be directed. If someone came in and informs Wes tomorrow that the siblings were puppets being controlled by invisible hands, he would believe them with very little convincing.

Then again, all 'old money' kids were puppets to their parents expectations and will with their trust funds held hostage over their heads.

Yet, the Smythe's seem to take it to another level. Wes' own grandmother spent the better part of three hours explaining what she knew of the families dynamic.

The Smythe family always have two children close in age that acted as a heir and a spare. The heir of the family is expected to inherit the family's fortune, while the spare was a backup to keep the heir in line and if need be replace the heir. The heir and spare were preferably two sons but one son and one daughter were considered acceptable. In the case of a son and daughter, the son would always inherited the fortune over the daughter. Though a daughter could inherit if she kept the Smythe last name and had son.

It was important, Wes' Grandmother stressed, to befriend the spare child because they typically had more freedom in those they could chose to associates with. Which if Wes' translation was correct means, 'They are more likely to marry one of your pretty cousins that will just so happen to be visiting when they come around'.

From the limited interactions Wes has had with the siblings, he would assume that Sebastiane is the heir to the family and Theo is the spare. Sebastian is the more quiet and serious of the two but on the other hand Theo seems to be more charismatic and likeable.

With a sigh the Warbler begrudgingly opens his phone and the Warbler group text: **Warblers 4 Life.**

**Wes_M:** Smythe twins are in. Sebastian will be joining as a singing members. Theo can't sing so will be joining as our non performing treasure. Theo is already planning a trip to New York City on their family's private plane and have us stay in one of their uncle's five star hotels for free.

**Blaine_A:** Are we really just going to let them join? We are going to have to waitlist thirty-six amazing singers who auditions, but this Sebastian can just walk in and expect a spot without working for it?

**Thad_D:** They don't need to work for a spot because they are paying for it. We are getting an amazing trip out of just accepting them into the club. **And** that's on top of the $30,000 donations their family made to the Club last year.

**Nick_R:** I'm dying to know which one is the heir and which one is the spare. You've talked to them Wes, which is which?

**Wes_M:** I assume that Sebastian is heir and and Theo is the spare. They seem to be close so it's difficult to say for sure.

**Blaine_A:** Heir and Spare?

**Jeff_S:** You are completely hopeless at old family politics, Blaine.

**Blaine_A:** Old family politics?

From what Wes knows about the siblings so far, he doesn't feel comfortable throwing any of his cousins at either of them. Something in their matching green eyes is too dangerous to play with.

If someone else wants to play with the fire that is the Smythe siblings he'll happily encourage their interest and later attend their funeral.

Theo is making their way to senior commons, admittedly dragging their feet in getting there out of sheer boredom. The idea of sitting through an all male performance of 'Teenage Dream' did not sound like a fun use of the little free time they have. To make matters worse Sebastian would be too busy with the Warblers to snark with in french.

Speaking of the bastard…

**I hate Ohio:**

**Seb:** See the obviously gay guy standing on the main staircase?

Theo looks over the marble banister discreetly, ignoring the fact they are disrupting the flow of students heading to the staircase, to look for the guy. They teen was easy to spot, not because he looks like an 'obviously gay guy' but because like them they are out of the Dalton uniform. Interesting…

**Tee: **I see him.

**Seb:** Try to grab him and have him sit with you. He's obviously not a student which means he's probably here to spy on the Warblers. The Warblers are planning to send Anderson to get him. I don't know why but he looks like he's one insult from breaking.

**Tee:** It's probably not easy being an 'obviously gay guy' in Ohio.

The Smythe makes their way through the mass of students walking with ease, suppressing a slight grimace when one boy nearly jump over the staircase railing to move out of their way. Thankfully, the boy's friend stopped him before he actually jump.

Idiots…

The slight distraction and hesitation allows Anderson to beat Theo to the boy, "The Warblers are like rock-stars."

"Hey Blaine!" Theo says, dripping their voice in as much fake enthusiasm as they can. "I see you found my friend."

"Your friend?"

"Ya. He's is a pen pal of mine from when Sebastian and I still living in France. They're actually considering transferring here at some point of the year. So, I invited them to some see the Warblers and grab lunch while Sebastian is auditioning for you guys."

"Oh. I didn't know. Kurt made it sound like he was already a student here…"

Theo hooks their arm through the boy's casually, "I'm sure you just misunderstood, Blaine. _Maybe it's all the hair gel you use is finally seeping into your brain. _Never mind that though, shouldn't you be getting ready for the performance. I didn't think the other Warblers could perform without their _fearless _lead singer…"

"Yes, of course. But Theo we can't really have none Dalton students sitting in our performances this close to competition. You understand, right?" Blaine explains carefully, thrown off kilter by the Smythe ability to switching between french and English so quickly and casually.

"Of course. I guess Kurt and I will just have to grab and early lunch." Turning to the boy, Kurt, Theo defaults back to french like they often do with their brother. "_As if we would even wanted to listen to these tone deaf losers._"

When Kurt let out a restrained snort, Theo is presently surprised at the possibility of having another person to have conversations with in french.

As Blaine walked away, Theo texts Sebastian while keeping a firm grip on Kurt's arm so he can't get away.

**I Hate Ohio:**

**Tee:** I got him. He's my penpal from when we were living in France. Taking him to lunch at the usual place. ETA.

**Seb:** 45 mins. 30 if Anderson refrains himself from throwing around sheet music.

**Tee:** Sounds _fun_. Try to record the performance for our friend, I think he's a wanna be spy. It's absolutely adorable.

**Seb: **Understood.

Theo begins walking towards the door, dragging the reluctant Kurt behind them with little trouble. "Don't worry, Kurt. My brother, Sebastian, is going to record the performance for us to see. So, let's go get a good cup of coffee and have a little chit-chat.

But first I'm going to give you some advice. Next time you try to spy on the Warblers, you should consider the fact Dalton has a very strictly enforced dress code that all students are required to wear at all times."

"You aren't wearing the uniform." Kurt snips.

"Oh, I like you. I'm part of a rare class of people that can buy that kind of freedom when it comes to rules. Also, I lost my school blazer at some point yesterday. It's the third one I lost this week."

"How do you keep losing them?"

"I'm not sure, but it's fine because no teacher wants to be the one to upset my family, who makes large monetary donations to the school every year. Oh and my name is Theo Smythe by the way."

"My name is Kurt Humble."

"Okay, Kurt so tell me why such a handsome boy like yourself wants to spy on the dweeblers."


End file.
